


Late

by DakCake



Series: Stream of Consciousness AU [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Can be read in the series or stand alone, Confessions, Fluff, Glasses Gays, Late Night Shenanagins, M/M, Sharing a Bed, homophobia mention, it's really just soft, my boys are dumb, trans Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DakCake/pseuds/DakCake
Summary: How Patton met Logan, and how their forever began. AKA Patton's gay thoughts about the cute boy in his bio class won't shut up.
Relationships: Logicality, Platonic Moxiety - Relationship
Series: Stream of Consciousness AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586893
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Late

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I'm back, where have I been for the past 7 months? Well, to save you all the nitty-gritty *trauma,* because there's a lot more than just this, basically it involved losing motivation, found out my dad had a mistress, had to decide whether or not to their wedding, my friend got hit by a car (she's ok), my other friend got in a car accident (not related), and my brother went to the wedding (AND I'LL GIVE YOU ONE GUESS AT WHAT HAPPENED ON HIS DRIVE HOME). Then school started again, and I've been crying a lot. Also my 18th birthday is tomorrow so I guess that's cool? Take this 6,000 word fluff one shot as penance for my sins.

He was late, Patton was  _ very  _ late. The crisp air whipped across his face as he burst into the lecture hall, ignoring the confused stares. 

“Sorry, can I sit he--” Patton locked eyes with someone who was possibly the most gorgeous person he’d ever seen. 

“Of course.” They responded. 

Dressed in a buttoned up black… button up, with a blue tie and what appeared to be very similar glasses to Patton. The only thing was, Patton couldn’t really tell if they were or a boy or a girl or neither. He didn’t really care, hot people were hot any way you slice them, even though you shouldn’t slice people. 

“I’m sorry, do you need something?” The beautiful stranger asked.

Patton panicked. “Uh, I seem to have forgotten a pen, do you happen to have an extra one?” 

The stranger gave him an amused look before reaching up towards his face and plucking the pen from behind Patton’s ear. He’d forgotten he’d put that there. With a smile, they held it out for Patton to take. 

“Looks like you didn’t forget one.” They said, then turned their attention back to the lecturer. 

Patton was  _ screwed. _

He tried to focus on the lecture, he really did, but with his hand occasionally brushing against the hot stranger’s hand constantly, they were left handed, something Patton found endearing, he couldn’t focus. In the end, the notes he took were lackluster at best and illegible at worst. If Virgil asked about what his class was on, he wasn’t sure he could answer honestly! That gosh darn stranger was just too much.

“Ok, that wraps up today. Get out of here before I kick you out.” The professor was done, and so was class. Great. 

Patton slid his notebook back into his bag and felt eyes on him. He turned to see the attractive stranger watching him. 

“Um, hi?” That shouldn’t have been a question. 

“Salutations.” They answered. 

“Sorry for completely intruding on your space.” Patton grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“I assure you, it was quite fine.” 

“Oh, uh, that’s good.”  
Silence lapsed between them. 

“I’m Logan.” The stranger said, holding out his hand. 

Patton took it. “Patton, it’s nice to meet you.” 

“The pleasure’s all mine.” Logan said back and w o w was Patton going to just be red the entire time he was with this person? Speaking of…

“I’m sorry if this is forward,” Patton started, and Logan tensed. “But what pronouns do you use?” 

Logan relaxed, a small smile on his face. “I go by he/him, and you?” 

“Same.” Patton needed to get out of there. Now. Hot guys were a specific weakness of his. “I think I better get going, and I really like your eyes--I mean tie! Your tie! I like your tie!” With that, Patton grabbed onto his backpack and sprinted out of the lecture hall. 

He left behind a smirking Logan, who was maybe a little blushy. Slowly, Logan reached down and picked up the pen that Patton had dropped, placing it in his shirt pocket and finished packing up all his stuff. 

The dorm door slammed, and Patton face planted into his bed. Virgil raised an eyebrow at him. “You good?”  
“I’m gay.” 

“I know.”

“I’m really gay.”

“I literally watched you seduce both the Captain of the Soccer team and the Captain of the swim team at the same time last year. I know.” 

“There’s a hot guy.” 

“There usually are.”

“He’s in my biology class.”

“Mhm.”

“Our hands kept brushing during lecture.”

“How fascinating.” 

Patton whined, flipping to face Virgil. “Virgil! Take this seriously, I’m having a crisis here.” 

Virgil sighed and put down his computer. “Ok then, there’s a hot guy in your Biology class. What’s his name?”

“Logan.” Patton sighed. 

“Oh god I can’t handle this.” Virgil reached for his computer. 

Patton was across the room in front of Virgil in a second. “Come on! It’s best friend code to support each other through this stuff. I need your advice and stuff.” 

“I’ve literally been on like 3 dates before Patton, I don’t know anything about this stuff! Two were accidents!” Virgil exclaimed. 

“What if I invite him over? To study or something!” Patton said. “That’s not a bad idea, is it?” 

“How about you talk to him more than one time first?” Virgil said. “When’s your next class with him?” 

“Wednesday, I think?” Patton counted the days in his head. “Yeah, Wednesday.” 

“Then sit next to him again. It can’t be that hard.” Virgil rolled his eyes. 

“One day you’ll feel this pain, and I’ll be significantly nicer to you than you were to me!” Patton promised. He paused. “Are you free the rest of the day?” 

“Nope, I’ve got a math class today at 4,” Virgil stood. “I’ll see you after it, are we going to the cafeteria for dinner, or are we going out?” 

“I don’t know yet, I’ll text you my answer.” 

“Sure thing Padre, I’ll see you later.” 

The minute the door closed behind Virgil, Patton grabbed one of his pillows and screamed into it. Sure, maybe in high school he was a bit of a sl-- promiscuous boy, but that was more of an unhealthy way of coping. He’d never, ever been on a legitimate date before, nor had he met someone that made him want to go on a legitimate date. Virgil and Remy had supported him with all of his endeavors, Remy having not been much better, but that had left Patton with a large hole where his knowledge of romance was. 

Maybe he was blowing everything out of proportion. Sure, Logan was cute, but Virgil was right, they’d only ever had one conversation together. Heck, maybe Logan wasn’t even gay! Even if he responded well to Patton’s pronoun question… No, stop that. Don’t get your hopes up. 

Patton sighed, flicking his laptop open. “It’s probably going to go away by tomorrow, I’ll be fine.” 

\---

He was  _ not _ fine. For some reason, every time Patton closed his eyes, all he could see was two deep brown, flecked with gold and emerald, eyes staring at him from behind a pair of black frames. It was Tuesday night, and Patton had class with Logan the next day. That is, if Patton could stay awake during class. 

Getting out of bed, Patton decided that maybe taking a walk around campus would be a good way to settle his gay thoughts. Virgil might be concerned to find his best friend out of bed at midnight, but he could deal with that later. Though, Patton doubted that Virgil was asleep either. 

The air was chilly, sinking deep into Patton’s bones, but the sky was gorgeous. Knowing he probably shouldn’t wander aimlessly, he set his focus on heading over towards the astronomy dome, he couldn’t remember what it was called. Bikes lined the sides of the path, locked up tight on the racks and safe. Neither Patton nor Virgil had bikes, even if Patton was like 90% sure that Virgil had snuck a pair of Rollerblades into his suitcase. 

A gust of wind blew, and left Patton feeling very aware of the fact that he was only dressed in a thin t-shirt and light blue pajama pants with dogs on them. God, why did he never think these things through? Had this Logan guy really messed him up this much? When had he become pathetic? 

The thing was, Patton didn’t really  _ feel  _ pathetic. He hugged his arms, trying to rub some warmth into them. 

Footsteps approached from behind, but before Patton even had the chance to turn, he felt a weight draped over his shoulders, and he jumped a little. It was… someone’s jacket? 

“Sorry if I spooked you, you just looked a bit cold.” The voice made Patton’s heart race, and suddenly he didn’t feel all that cold. “I’m from your bio class, remember? You sat next to me?” 

“Yes, thank you! I remember you, Logan.” Patton was so glad it was dark, because he was fairly sure his cheeks were on fire, and wow. Had Logan always been this tall? 

“Oh, that’s good. So, what are you doing out here tonight? I’ve never seen you before when I’ve been out on my walks.” Logan asked, and Patton almost ran as those eyes turned to focus on him. 

How did Patton answer this? He didn’t want to lie to Logan, but also really didn’t want to tell him that he was walking because he couldn’t sleep because his brain couldn’t shut up about him? Neither was a great option. 

“Um, you know, just, my thoughts got a bit too loud, I guess. Kinda stupid now that I think about it.” Patton laughed awkwardly. 

“Not at all. I find that the fresh air helps me calm everything down as well.” Logan reassured the other. 

“Oh.” Patton felt like he was going to explode. 

Silence passed between the two of them, stiff and tense. Somewhere, a morning dove crooned, warning of the early morning. But, neither made the move to leave. 

“Well, if we’re both out here, then I suppose we can clear our heads together. Where were you going tonight?” Logam asked. 

“The astronomy dome.” Patton said. “It has a nice view.” 

“Indeed, it does.” Logan paused, biting his lip, and  _ gosh _ if that wasn’t endearing. “If you were already heading in that direction, can I show you something?” He held out his hand. 

Patton stared at it, the thought that he was going to get kidnapped briefly flickering through his head. Yet, against his better judgement, and not for the last time tonight, Patton took Logan’s hand, plastering on a smile. “Sure!” 

On second thought, the smile Logan gave Patton almost stopped his heart, and by the time he had regained higher brain function, they were halfway across campus. Logan was babbling happily about one thing or another, something about how people used to believe ketchup had medicinal qualities. Patton understood 0% of what the other was saying, but couldn’t tear his eyes away. Logan’s jacket was still wrapped around his shoulders. 

His eyes shone as he stopped at a wall, looking back at Patton and dropping his hand. “Come on.” 

“I don’t think we’re allowed up there.” Patton voiced as Logan hoisted himself up the wall and peered back down at Patton. He stuck his hand out for the other. Patton took it, and made it up on top of the wall with Logan. 

“I can talk us out of any situations we get into.” Logan promised, and he still hadn’t released Patton’s hand. He led them onto one of the neighboring rooftops, and Patton slowly realized that no one from the ground could see them. “Look.” 

“What-- oh my god.” Patton gasped as he took in the view from the roof. City lights sparkled across the horizon, and in the distance, he could barely make out the shimmering of the ocean. “This is gorgeous.” 

“It’s one of my favorite places, well, besides the duck pond.” Logan admitted. 

“I can see why.” Patton smiled, sitting down. 

Logan sat next to him, and the silence was less awkward now. The moon rose high in the sky, but once again, neither felt the need to leave. Vaguely, Patton could hear a voice that sounded a lot like Virgil’s telling him that he needed to get to sleep, but it was easy enough to ignore. 

Eventually, Patton yawned, and Logan glanced over at him. 

“I suppose you should probably get back to your dorm Patton, it’s getting late.” Logan suggested. 

“No, no, I’m fine.” Patton insisted, wobbling a little bit. 

“Come on, we don’t want you falling asleep during our lecture tomorrow.” Logan helped Patton to his feet, and led the sleepy man back to solid ground. “Which dorm house are you in?” 

“Green’s house.” Patton yawned. 

“Ok, let’s get you back there.”

The walk back felt too quick for Patton, but soon he was staring up at his building, a familiar light flicked on in one of the windows. It was at this moment that Patton remembered he had left his phone next to his bed. Heck. 

“Goodnight Patton, I shall see you tomorrow.” Logan released Patton’s hand, and started to walk away. 

“Thank you Logan.” 

He stopped. “For what?” 

“Just, thanks.” 

“It was my pleasure, Patton.”

Patton watched as Logan retreated into the night, and once he was long gone and out of sight, he made his way up the stairs, pushing open the door of his dorm. Virgil was on his in a second, hands on his shoulders, looking his best friend over. 

“Patton, where the  _ hell _ have you been? When I got up, you weren’t in your bed and--- whose jacket is that?” Virgil asked, pulling away. 

“What?” Patton looked down to see the familiar comfort around his shoulders. “Oh, Logan’s.” 

“What!” 

\---

Overall, the earful Patton got from Virgil about disappearing in the middle of the night was worth it. Even if at 6am he didn’t feel like it was, his alarm screaming into his ear. He knew this was going to happen, and slammed his pillow over his ears. 

“Pat, you need to get up.” Virgil told him. 

“I’m tired.” Patton groaned. 

“Yeah, cause you went moonlighting around last night.” Virgil scolded. “That doesn’t change the fact that you have class.” 

Patton mumbled something about how he wasn’t ‘moonlighting.’

“Logan will be there, and you need to give him his jacket back.” Virgil pointed out. 

The other huffed, rolling out of bed and stood, glaring at Virgil, who merely shrugged in response. Patton slowly got dressed, brushed his hair, and brushed his teeth. The other students in their shared bathroom were all casting wary looks at the usually cheerful man. Virgil simply rolled his eyes. 

“Goodbye Patton!” Virgil teased when it was time for the other to go, thrusting Logan’s jacket into the other’s hands. He shut the door in the other’s face. 

Patton literally felt like death. Everything felt heavy, and it was hard for him to keep his eyes open. It was still chilly, so Patton wrapped Logan’s jacket around him once more, making his way to their lecture hall. People were all grinning and smiling that morning, their bikes having been freed from the racks. He slapped himself in the face a little bit. 

3-A, his hall number. Patton opened the door, and looked around a little bit. He wanted to get this over with as fast as he could, but it appeared Logan wasn’t there yet. So, the blonde man reluctantly took his seat, flopping his head onto the desk, closing his eyes. 

People flooded into the room, taking all of their seats. Patton felt the table beneath his shift, and he looked over. Logan smiled over at him, but it turned concerned as he took in the other’s appearance. 

“Are you alright Patton?” He asked. 

Patton yawned. “What do you think?” 

Logan startled a little, looking away. “Oh, I apologize then.” 

Guilt flooded Patton. “No, that’s not what I meant, sorry. I’m just, not a morning person, especially with not a lot of sleep. Though, I really did enjoy last night.” 

Logan blushed faintly. “Well, that is good, I’m glad.” 

The teacher hit her binder against her desk, making Patton jump a little. 

“I can take notes for you, if you want.” Logan offered. “And I can answer any questions you have, since it’s my fault you’re like this.” 

“No Lo, it’s not your fault.” Patton insisted. “I can take my own notes.” 

Bold statement for someone who couldn’t see straight, in both a metaphorical and literal sense. In fact, only 10 minutes into lecture, and Patton was already starting to drift off. 

By some miracle of the gay lord, Patton did manage to make it through the lesson without passing out, even if that made 2 lessons in a row where he could not focus on what the lecturer was saying. Logan had been shooting him concerned looks the entire time. 

After the lesson was over and everyone was packing up, Logan put his hand on Patton’s shoulder. “Can I have your phone?” 

“What? Why?” Patton asked, a bit wary. 

“I’m going to give you my phone number so I can send you a picture of the notes. Because I don’t know about you, but I have no clue what,” He paused and looked over at Patton’s notebook, “ _ Ravillioi Persucution in calls _ has to do with anything.”

“Oh,” Patton turned red, “Yeah, I have no idea what that means.” He handed the other his phone. 

Logan typed in his number, but stopped before handing Patton back his phone. He looked a little bit embarrassed. “And, if you want, you can just text me if you want to, what did Roman call it? ‘Hang out’ or whatever? I mean, I assume that we’re friends, though my roommate has informed me that I am highly stunted in understanding what constitutes ‘friendship.’ I’m sorry if I’m being too forw--”

“Logan,” Patton placed his hand on top of the other’s, “I’d love to be your friend.” 

“That is… very good Patton.” And there was that blinding smile again, like someone had taken the whole entire sun and shoved it behind eyes made of deep space. Logan startled a little bit. “Oh, I forgot.”

“What?” Patton scrunched his nose in confusion as Logan thrust his phone back into Patton’s hands and turned to his bag. 

Logan turned back to Patton, holding his hand out again. “You forgot this, I saw it after our last lecture, and considering it was your only one at the time, I figured you’d want it back.” 

“My pen?” Patton laughed a little bit, taking it from the other. He wasn’t sure what to say. Logan carried his pen around with him for days just so he could return it? That was… wow. Patton was so far gone. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” Logan turned back to his bag. 

“Oh! I still have your jacket,” Patton made to take it off, but Logan stopped him. 

“Patton, you are obviously in no suitable outfit for the weather today. Please, keep it.” Logan slung his bag over his shoulder. “You can give it back to me later.” 

“Won’t you be cold?” Patton yawned, and picked up his bag. 

“I’ll be perfectly fine, now, let’s get you back to your dorm.” Logan smiled, and walked out of the lecture hall, Patton trailing behind him. 

“I can walk back to my dorm on my own Logan.” Patton told him. “I’ve been doing it for quite a while now.” 

Logan stopped, suddenly looking uncertain. “I can, leave you be, if you want. I’m sorry if I overstepped.” 

Patton paused, he wanted to sleep when he got back, but Logan was truly trying to be nice. “Do you want to come over? Back to my dorm with me?”

“What?” 

“My roommate won’t be too mad, but I thought it would be cool to, uh, hang out as friends? I really enjoy your company Logan.” 

“Yes. I mean, yes, if it isn’t a true inconvenience, then I’d love to come over.” 

“Great.”

The two walked back to Patton’s dorm in silence. They got some strange looks from groups of students who were particularly observant of situations. 

“Hey! Patton!” Virgil called to them before they went inside. 

“Oh, hi Virgil. Are you heading out?” Patton asked. 

“Yeah, I’ve got a-- who are you?” Virgil turned his gaze onto Logan. 

“Oh, this is Logan, remember, the guy I was telling you about?” Patton watched Logan tense up at the mention of people talking about him. 

Virgil looked Logan up and down, inspecting him. “Yeah, I do. I’m Virgil, Patton’s ‘practically-brother,’ and his dorm mate.”

“Logan, but I suppose Patton already told you that.” Logan shook the other’s hand. 

“Alright, I’ve got to go. Have fun you two.” With that, and a wink, Virgil left, off into the abyss. 

That once again left the two boys awkwardly standing outside of Patton’s building. 

“Um, so, what exactly did you tell Virgil about me?” Logan asked nervously, and Patton led him inside. 

“Just, you know, about how there was this really cool and nice guy in my biology class.” Patton said earnestly. “He woke up while I was gone with you last night, practically talked me ear off. I was worried for a second he might even try to call his brother on me!” 

“You’re quite close with Virgil, aren’t you?” Logan asked conversationally. 

Patton paused. “The Knights are the only family I have. Besides Virgil and Remy, it’s just me.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry-”

“No need to be,” Patton opened the door, revealing his and Virgil’s shared dorm. “I’m happy with where my life is now, how everything is going.” 

“Then I’m very happy for you Patton. So, what did you want to do now that we’re back here?” Logan set his bag on the ground. 

“Do you want to watch something? Or we could just sit and talk, I don’t exactly know how this whole ‘friendship’ thing works to be honest.” Patton admitted. 

“Have you ever seen Doctor Who?” 

Patton thought for a second. “Is that the show with the scary robots and big blue box?” 

“Yes.”

“Then no, I haven’t seen it. Virgil loves to watch it though. He’s been trying to get me into it for years, I just never started it.” 

“Would you like to start it now?” Logan asked, pulling his computer from his bag. 

Patton could barely contain the excited giggled that wanted to escape him when he saw the large rainbow flag sticker plastered on the laptop next to the trans flag. In fact, there were a lot of stickers, which is strange, considering Patton didn’t think Logan would be particularly fond of stickers. Nasa, Ocean, and like a thousand others that Patton didn’t recognize were smeared across the back. 

“Oh, ignore this mess, my roommate insisted on it.” Logan told the other, propping the laptop on the bed and opening it. “Said it would ‘help me get comfortable with myself.’ I really don’t see how announcing to everyone I like boys would make me comfortable in a public place, but I agreed to indulge him in his fantasies. Not to mention, I am perfectly comfortable with who I am.”

Patton smiled dumbly up at him. “It’s nice to see others be so out and proud.”

“Oh, are you…”

“Um, yeah.” Patton sat on the bed and rubbed the back of his neck. “And if it’s not too personal for you to hear about, it’s kinda why Virgil and Remy are my only family.” 

Logan didn’t say anything to Patton in response, and the little demon voice in the back of his head started shouting at him.  _ ‘Great! You’ve made him uncomfortable! Ruining everything you touch once again!’  _

Logan cleared his throat. “I know it’s not much Patton, but  _ I _ am very proud of you. It’s a brave thing to do. Are you ok?” 

“Of course, why would you--”

Patton’s breath hitched as Logan brought up his sleeve to wipe some of the newly formed tears away. He looked at Patton with not quite pity in his eyes, but also not something that said he fully understood either. 

“Do you want to watch the show?” Logan whispered, eyes glancing into Patton’s soul.

“Of course.”

“Great, let’s get started then…”

Patton and Logan both sat on the bed, the computer propped up in between them with a pillow. A mess of stuffed animals had to be banished to the ground before either of them could get comfortable. Only a little bit of Patton cried as the stuffies big eyes looked up at him in betrayal. 

As the episodes droned on about timey-wimey-space-stuff, Patton really felt the lack of sleep start to get to him. By episode four, he felt himself close his eyes and land against something warm. 

\-------

Voices, talking about something Patton didn’t quite recognize. One was Virgil’s, he’d know that from anywhere, but the other he was trying to figure out. Not to mention that he was warm and comfortable, someone brushing their finger through his hair. 

Wait. Someone? 

Patton awoke with a start, remembering exactly who the ‘someone’ was. Logan startles a little bit, scooting back. He was bright red, though Patton couldn’t exactly tell why.

“Oh my Gods Logan, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to absolutely clonk out on you, it was so rude of me--”

“Patton, it’s alright, I assure you. Virgil got home not even 5 minutes after you fell asleep, we’ve been getting to know one another. In fact, I find your knowledge on intergovernmental systems fascinating. Might I ask how you know all about it?” Logan turned to Virgil. 

“Let’s just say my parents were  _ very _ interwoven with politics.” Virgil glanced over a Patton. 

“Ah, interesting. Well, I should get going soon, my roommate will be quite concerned if I’m not back before dark. He gets fidget-y.” Logam stodd, clicking his laptop shut. “I--uh, thank you Patton, I quite enjoyed today.”

“Me too Logan, even if I wasn’t conscious for much of it.” 

A loud knock rang from the other side of their door. Cautiously, Virgil cracked the door open, peeking out. 

“Can I help you?” 

“Yes, I was wondering if Logan Berry was here? I’m his best friend, and he hasn’t come home yet.” A loud, fanciful voice sounded. 

“Your last name is Berry?” Virgil snickered, turning to Logan. 

“Yes, and that is quite enough,” Logan made his way to the door, pulling it open. “Roman, what have I told you about tracking my cell phone?” 

“I didn’t this time! I asked Regina, who told me Jackson had seen you walking with a blonde dude from your lecture hall towards the South dorms, so I then asked Panny, and she told me that Terri saw you and this Patton boy go into the Green Hall, and from there I had Curtsy tell me which dorm number Patton Hart was! See, no phone tracking involved.” Roman proclaimed. 

“I take back what I said. If you need to find me, just use my phone. Or you know, call me like a normal person!” Logan said. He turned towards the others. “I’m sorry, this is Roman, he’s my best friend. And Roman, this is Patton and his roommate Virgil.” 

“Ah, so you are the Patton that has caught my little nerd’s eye!” Roman grinned, and the two boys flared bright red. 

“Nope! Thank you so much Patton, I shall see you soon!”

“Wait! Logan---”

The door slammed shut.

“Well, that went everything but well.” Virgil said simply. 

\-----------

The moon rose that night on Patton lying in bed staring at the ceiling. Virgil had gone off to one of his night classes, leaving the dorm with only him. 

What Roman had said to Logan earlier was haunting Patton’s mind. Had he really “caught Logan’s eye?” Or was the other just being dramatic? Had Logan even been blushing, or was it just the lighting? Most importantly, why couldn’t Patton calm down enough so that he could sleep?

“You barely know him Patton, even if the parts you do know about him are incredible…” The blonde muttered to himself in the darkness. “A relationship? Really?”

But maybe he was ready. 

“Ok, so. You don’t know how to be in a normal relationship. Everyone you’ve ever had to look up to for advice on this is rather as bad as you, or is most definitely not in a healthy relationship. But maybe Logan’s never been in one either! And you two could figure it out together.”

Patton groaned and sat up, looking out the window. The moon shone down onto campus, illuminating the fresh rain. 

A cold breeze ruffled his hair, and Patton pushed himself out of bed, sliding on a pair of pants and throwing on Logan’s jacket. Once again, he knew Virgil might fret himself to death if he came back and Patton wasn’t there, but at least he’d bring his phone this time. Hopefully that would avoid the meltdown the other had last time. 

As he walked out of their dorm, the moon lit up the wet sidewalk, reflecting the stars above. It was almost like walking on a dream, if that dream was chilly and wet. So, walking on a cloud was probably a more realistic analogy for that. Walking aimlessly through the campus, Patton tried to figure out a destination. He’d never made it to the astronomy dome yesterday, having been wonderfully interrupted by Logan. 

“Duck pond?” Patton muttered, trying to remember what exactly Logan had told him his favorite places to go were. “Where in the world is the duck pond?”

Wandering a bit, Patton decided to head over towards the culinary arts building, Logan had mentioned that he was studying to become a cook, and that must mean the pond was somewhere over there. It was a long short, sure, but really, what else was there to do?

As he approached the more liberal arts section of the college, a large flock of geese flew over Patton’s head. Following them led him to a small pond that shimmered in the dull light. Ducks and geese glided across the water silently, looking for bits of food. They dipped under the water, some not coming up for a longer time than Patton expected. 

Yet, it was gorgeous, and Patton chose a nearby bench to take a rest at before he eventually had to return home. Checking his phone, the time read just after 12:20, but luckily he didn’t have a class tomorrow. If he did, Patton had no doubt that he would legitimately pass out, and he wouldn’t even feel bad about it. The bench was surprisingly cold, and slightly wet. Great. But, he was here anyway, might as well make the most out of it. 

Patton sat there watching the ducks for a long time, not that he could tell the passage of time in the night air. From far away, light footsteps approached. 

A familiar face sat on the bench next to him. 

“Another restless night?” Logan asked. 

“I guess I haven’t been having much luck in the melanin department.” Patton sighed. 

“You mean melatonin?” Logan grinned, stifling a laugh. “Melanin is what controls the color of your skin.” 

“Oh, yeah, melatonin.” Patton blushed and buried his face in his hands. “Sorry, I’m really tired. I think I’ve hit the point of ‘so tired that you can’t sleep,’ you know?” 

“Yeah, I get it.”

The two sat in silence, watching the birds glide through both air and water. It was strange, they had only known each other for a few days, but time seemed to pass differently. Almost as if they had known one another for years. 

A single crack above his head startled the birds, and a few wet raindrops plopped against Patton’s hair. 

“Do you want to come back to my place?” Logan asked, holding out his hand. “It’s not too far, we can wait out the rain there. Only if you feel comfortable with it, of course.” 

Patton nodded and took it, letting Logan once again lead him through the campus. About halfway through, the two were forced into a run as the weather started to pour. As well, the cold air started biting with a mix of wind and sleet. The stairwell of Logan’s dorm welcomed them.

“Dang, bad night for a walk.” Patton giggled, shivering. 

“Come on, I don’t want you getting sick. I’m sure my roommate will have some clothes that will fit you.” Logan led the other up. 

“Is he going to be mad that you’re bringing someone over? It’s kind of late.” Patton asked nervously. Virgil had never reacted poorly to Patton bringing over friends, but then again Virgil was a lot more reasonable that most. 

“If Roman gets mad at me for bringing a friend back to our dorm then I’m going to throw his computer out the window.” Logan deadpanned. 

“Ok, good to know.” 

As they approached a door with a vibrant golden border taped onto the frame, Logan pulled out a key and rolled his eyes. 

“I am highly unsure as to why Roman decided to add such a superfluous decoration to our dorm, but I suppose it does not matter if he finds joy within it.” Logan sighed, pushing open the door. 

A ball of red was immediately in front of them, smile gleaming in the low light. Patton bit back a scream, attempting to examine who he could only assume was Logan’s roommate. What was his name again? Oh, Roman. The other startled a bit as he laid eyes on Patton.

“You said you were going for a walk.” Roman said pointedly. 

“It started raining.” Logan shrugged, and Patton could tell there was no room for arguments. 

“Ok? And…” Roman gestured to Patton. “Not that you’re not welcome here, I’d just prefer to be made aware of it so I can tidy up a bit.” 

“I ran into Logan tonight, and it started raining, so he said I could stay here until the rain passes. I hope that’s alright with you, I think it’s something very sweet.”

“Oh, nonsense! You’re not heading back out into that weather. You can simply spend the night here. I’m sure we’ll both happily enjoy your company. Especially Logan.” 

Logan frowned. “I’m throwing your computer out the window.” 

“No, not again!” Roman grabbed Logan’s arm as he beelined for the other’s laptop.

“Again?!” Patton exclaimed. 

“I ate his freaking jam  _ one time _ and he flips out!” Roman explains. 

“That was limited edition, and I told you not to touch it! But then you did it anyway! And you somehow ate  _ all _ of it.” Logan broke free from the other’s grasp. 

“I’ve already said I’m sorry! What else do you want from me?” Roman lameted, but a small smile graced his lips, and Patton was reassured that everything was ok. 

“For you to perish.” Logan deadpanned, turning to the other. 

“Oh, I am so betrayed!” Roman glared at the other. 

They held it for maybe, 15 seconds, before Roman broke first and started cracking up. Logan followed shortly after, and Patton felt his heart flutter at the sight of such a blinding smile. 

Logan’s soft look focused on Patton, and he felt faint. “Come on, let’s get you out of those wet clothes. Roman, can you grab some of yours?”

“Of course!” With a bow, Roman left the room.

Patton looked after him, and then turned over to Logan, who still had a soft, sappy look on his face. “I promise I’ve never actually thrown Roman’s laptop out the window before. He’s simply dramatic, but I suppose that’s a reason we get along so well.” 

“How long have you two known each other?” Patton asked, sitting on Logan’s bed. 

“Oh, only for about three months. We got paired up on the roommate quiz, and we just clicked. At first I thought he was insufferable, but you know, I’ve been wrong about things before.” Logan explained, sitting next to Patton. “He’s quickly become one of my best friends.” 

“Aw,” Patton grinned. “That’s so sweet! Virgil and I signed up for rooming together, so I never had to deal with that kind of lottery.”

“I guess I could say I got lucky.” 

“Ha! I knew you actually liked me!” Roman came back into the room carrying a sweater and a pair of sweatpants. “Who knew little heartless Logan was a sap?”

“I take back anything nice I said about you.” Logan rolled his eyes. 

“To late!” Roman handed the clothes over to Patton. “These should work out just fine for you.” 

“Oh, thanks!”

“You can change in my room if you desire.” 

“Sure.” Patton made his way over to Roman’s room, and it was a lot louder than he was expecting. Red and gold adorned the walls in streamers, fairy lights, and warm pictures of people and objects.

One picture that drew Patton in was a framed photo on Roman’s desk. It was of him and someone who could have been his clone. Twins, probably. The two of them were balancing precariously on a stone wall, the twin dressed in green holding a stick up to the other as if it were a sword fight. The grin on young Roman’s face showed that they were having loads of fun, and for a second, Patton wished he had that growing up.

Shaking himself out of a stupor, Patton quickly changed into the clothes Roman gave him. They were comfy, and a lot warmer than his soaking stuff. 

Patton exited the room, “Thanks a lot for these Ro--” He paused when he came across the scene of Logan setting up a pile of pillows and blankets on the floor. “What are you doing?” 

Logan looked confused. “Setting up a place for me to sleep tonight? You’re taking the bed.” 

“Oh, like hell I am.” Patton pushed back. 

“I’m out!” With that, Roman left the room and quickly shut his door. 

“Logan, I’m literally staying in your home. I can take the floor. Please, just let me do that.” Patton begged. 

“No, you get the bed!” 

“If you’re so adamant, why don’t we just share the bed?” Patton blurted, and immediately flushed at his words. 

“Um, what?” 

“We’re friends, and I highly doubt you’re into any of that ‘toxic masculinity’ stuff. It’d be a lot more comfortable for both of us too.” Patton scuffed his foot against the floor. “Sorry.” 

“Oh, uh, no. I’m fine with that Patton.” Logan picked the pillows up off the floor and placed them back on his bed. 

“Ok, cool, great!” God Patton, why can’t you just shut up? You’re making everything weird! 

Logan laughed a little bit. “Yeah, cool.” 

After a little bit of adjusting and puzzle-piecing themselves into place, Logan and Patton were both comfortably back-to-back. Patton’s heart was racing, and he wasn’t sure if it was the fact that he was away from Virgil for the night for the first time in 6 years, or if it was because he was so close to Logan. And really, Patton hadn’t ever expected to feel like this. Ever. His reputation in high school wasn’t the nicest, and there was a reason people called him a ‘cheerleader stereotype.’ 

No one had made him feel the way Logan had before. Especially not with knowing them for only a few days at most. 

A clothed foot pressed up against the back of his calf, and Patton startled. Logan didn’t seem to notice, and Patton couldn’t figure out if that was a good or bad thing. 

Taking a chance, Patton looked over his shoulder at the other. He found Logan looking right back at him. Both turned bright red, just staring. 

Patton was the first to speak. “Your eyes are really pretty.” 

“Oh, uh, thank you. I really like your hair.” Logan said it so…  _ earnestly _ , and it made Patton feel a little faint. 

Patton flipped over, so he was facing Logan, and the other followed suit. They laid there in silence, just staring at one another, for what felt like hours. There was something electric in the air, and everything buzzed with it. As if the world was just excited as he was. 

“I--” Logan stumbled over his words. “I really like you Patton.” 

“Like me?” Patton knew what Logan probably meant, but there was still a tiny part that couldn’t accept the hope. 

“Yes, I like you, quite a bit actually.” Logan whispered. “And I know that this is probably all wrong, you literally trapped in my dorm laying on my bed, and you probably don’t even feel the sam--”

Patton cut the other off by bringing his hand up to cradle his face. He traced Logan’s jawbone with his fingers lightly, and felt the other’s breath hitch. Blood roared in his ears, and elation filled up his heart. 

“I like you too Logan. Probably more than I’ve liked anyone like this, ever.” Patton muttered. 

It was soft and warm between them, galaxy eyes and the sky above reflecting into one another. Rain poured down outside, and thunder crashed somewhere in the distance. 

“Will you go out with me?” Logan asked, and was jostled a but when Patton pulled him close to his chest. 

“Of course I will. Where do you want to go?” Patton buried his face into the other’s hair. 

Every suggestion the two threw at each other that night was eventually tried, and most likely repeated over and over again. That night Patton and Logan didn’t become boyfriends, nor did they kiss like most would think. Especially when Roman found the two of them cuddled up to one another the next morning.

But they took their first baby step on their way to forever, and that’s what truly matters. 


End file.
